Undeserved Chance At Redemtion
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: "I told you before, that your brother has left us and will not be returning," Laufey said in his usual harsh tone, "Yet you continue to leave the safety of our borders to search for him!" "I just want to know who he is!" I heard a young girl's voice exclaim.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a revised edition of this story because I didn't like how I wrote the last one. I got renewed inspiration as I got to be a part of a live twitter chat with Tom Hiddleston today! I was so excited. Even though he didn't have time to answer my questions, it was still cool to actually be a part of getting to talk to my favorite actor. So I hope that you enjoy this Loki FanFic and PLEASE review and let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story line! **

Chapter 1 (revised)

Loki

These glass walls, with the tan supports were all that separated me from the outside world. I could hear thunder from above me as an apparent thunderstorm that now loomed over Asgard. I longed to be outside again to feel the cold rain pelt my body.

The thought of standing in the rain revealed to me old memories that I had suppressed when I was told of my true parentage. It reminded me of a time when it was storming and Thor and I ran out into Frigga's garden to play in the rain. We were chastised by Thor's mother when we came down with a cold the next day.

I chuckled slightly to myself as the memory passed through my thoughts. But I was soon overcome by the anger that had sought me out so much since that day that I was tossed into the abyss below the remnants of the bifrost. I could and still can't look at Thor the same way that I once did. He was no longer my brother, but an enemy that needed to be destroyed just like the rest. Asgard was not longer my home, but then I didn't really know where my home was.

I sat down on the bed that was provided and set my face in my open hands. I let out an angered and saddened sigh, listening carefully to the shaky breath that I let loose through my fingers. I was tired of this. I wish that I could find peace, but I couldn't in the confinements of the cell that I was placed in after I nearly decimated a Midgardian city called New York.

"What's the matter little prince?" I heard another one of the prisoners in a cell directly beside me jest. Others who were also nearby and heard it, started to chuckle at the tease, "Did something that the AllFather didn't like now?"

I couldn't just use my infamous silver tongue out of this one, so I chose to remain silent but gave my acknowledgment with a glare from my green eyes.

"Don't give me that look, boy," He yelled at me as I soon recognized who I was dealing with. His name was Algarth and was a mean one. It reminded me of the time when he was caught stealing all the horses from the royal stables about three years ago. Thor and I were just about to go riding when we saw him. We had to wrestle him down with the help of a few guards. He was thrown in prison for fifteen years because it was a huge crime to steal from royalty, even worse if you were caught by them.

"I am not a boy," I said with all the hatred that I could muster through my voice.

"If you are not a boy, then tell me what landed you in here," He retorted with even more anger etched through his booming voice.

I was thankful for the glass that stood between him and I as he slammed his fist against it. A yellow grid soon rippled off as the magic surrounding my cell, kept Algarth from breaking through.

"There is no need to tell you what sent me here," I stated softly slowly rising to my feet to meet his level. The anger began to mount further throughout my body as I was tired of being controlled by the likes of someone less powerful then me.

"You think that you are better than me?" He asked just looking ready to take a swing at my head, "If there wasn't an enchanted glass wall, I would show you who you are up against!"

"You don't need to remind me," I said back, "I still have the scars."

"Hey," a guard walking towards us began to shout, "You guys cut it out or will I personally have to set you in your places myself?"

Algarth became as quiet as a mouse. He and I both knew that to cross a guard, was like taking on a bildgesnipe all by ourselves without a weapon.

I laid my weary body onto the bed wanting this day to end just like the rest. Ever since I was thrust into the prison, I had not been able to fall asleep. I would go the whole day and night just brooding over my current situation. Soon though I felt my eyes heavy with sleepiness, close for the first time in weeks and I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Been busy learning how to handle college life. Please review and tell me what you think about this story! I am having fun writing it so I hope that you are having fun reading it!**

Loki

_A dream began to slowly make its way inside my now sleeping mind or so I thought that it was sleeping. _

_The dream started out just white with nothing in sight. Not a building or person showed itself at the time. The only person or object in view was me. But slowly a picture came into view. It first started out with a house in the middle of a place that I didn't recognize. It was a quaint house really with a house smashed against it on either side. It was multiple stories or at least I thought so because of the windows on various levels. With the grey bricks masking anything inside, it was hard to tell._

_There was a fresh layer of deep snow lying on the ground on and around the house. Some machinery that I also didn't recognize sat buried beneath the snow. But what I saw next took me very much by surprise._

_I saw a young girl probably no younger than ten throwing snowballs at something currently invisible to me. She had long black hair and the most stunning green eyes. She wore a blue hoodie and jeans and that's all she wore to my astonishment even though it was cold. Then the other person came into view. He looked like me in a sense, but was clean shaven and had short black hair. He too was wearing a green hoodie and jeans much like the younger girl. He was dodging the snowballs that were thrown by the little girl. I chuckled as I gave it thought that this might be me, but quickly rejected the idea. _

_I watched as the exchange of thrown snowballs continued to happen. I could hear them shouting out each other's names talking and screaming as if they didn't care if anyone was watching. I caught their names and the young girl was Tori and the man was Tommy. _

_It was nice to see something so carefree again. It enlightened my heart and made me long for the days that I could roam the snow covered places and occasionally pelt Thor with a snowball or two. _

_Much to my dismay, the merry scene was soon changing. It change from a place that I wasn't all too familiar with to a place that I recognized almost instantly. _

_In the dream now gave me a picture of the place where I was born; the coldest place known to the nine realms. Jotenheim, with lands so desolate that it cast a foreboding look upon everything. I watched as Laufey the king of Jotenheim and my biological father, stood on his throne with an even angrier that normal expression on his face. He was saying something that I couldn't quite make out at the moment until I was close. _

"_I told you before, that your brother has left us and will not be returning," Laufey said in his usual harsh tone, "Yet you continue to leave the safety of our borders to search for him!"_

"_I just want to know who he is!" I heard a lady's voice exclaim and a young girl came into view. She had the same long black hair and green eyes and the young girl did in the snow portion, but she looked much younger. Her tear streaked face showed me that she had been crying for some time now, "You have kept the truth from me for so long, I need to know!"_

"_I cannot allow you to do that for fear that you will turn away from us as he did. For your acts of disobedience, I banish you to Midguard, with very little memory of _

_I couldn't believe that my father would banish a girl so lovely like her just because she wanted to know who her brother was. I wanted to take over and allow her to find the person she so obviously wanted to meet._

_I was not able to dwell on the subject too long because the scene began to change again. This time it morphed into black. Instead of the white that I saw at the beginning of my dream, it was a color that I had come to know all too well over the last couple of years. It was not long after the whole scene turned black that I began to see stairs appear casting a blue tint to the place. Holes that we scattered throughout the stairs, like a piece of Swiss cheese, allowed light to shine through from an unknown source. _

"_Loki," I heard my name being called from the last person that I wanted to hear. It made my blood freeze as I recognized the voice that called to me, "Loki."_

"_What do you want with me?" I asked trying to mask the fear that was mounting inside of me. __ I then noticed that the walls were beginning to change in appearance even more so than the last time that I saw it. Instead of the bright white walls that I originally saw, they had begun to turn into a deep blue and the colors of the stairs became even more vivid just as if I was there._

"_You failed me…Loki," The voice began again, but this time I recognized it more._

"_Have I now?" I retorted hoping that the voice would just go away. But it didn't and neither did the scenery that was unfolding directly in front of me. It changed to the rocky Chitauri terrain that I once saw when I was allied with them. The holey rocks cast strange shadows upon everything leaving me in a semi terrified state. The words of their leader courses through my head as I continued to watch the scenery unfold before me._

"_If you fail; if the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you," the leader's voice echoed through my head, "you think you know pain? We will make you suffer pain even greater than you can ever imagine!"_

_Stop it! I though to myself as images and memories of my previous encounters flashed through my head. _

_"Loki, you have failed me for the last time," a much deeper voice entered my _

_Thoughts. I soon found the owner of that voice staring right at me._

_"You have no authority to order me around," I defiantly said a midst the fear that was mounting in my heart. _

_"I, Thanos, master of many things, do have the right to order you around!" He exclaimed as an invisible force enclosed itself around my chest, squeezing all breath from out of my lungs, "if you fail me again Asgardian, I will do this ten thousand times more, but I will keep you alive and have you suffer this the rest of you life!" _

_I could tell that he was serious in his claim. But I had one question on my mind as life was being strangled from my body._

_"But how will I search for her if I am in prison?" I strained to ask through lack of air._

_But I didn't get an answer when my vision started blurring and the noises in my head from millions of Chitauri screeches died down. I knew this was the end for me and it pained me that I would never get to see my biological sister face to face. _

_"Tell me! " I yelled at the fading faces in front of me, "please!"_

_I cried out one more time when my vision went totally black as I died a painful breathless death._

I awoke with a start as I sat upright in my bed not moving anything except for my heaving chest.

I found that it was all a dream. It relieved me to figure out that none of it was real until it dawned on me that I wasn't where I thought I was.

I looked down to the blanket that I was covered in. It wasn't the white of the blanket that I had slept with in prison, but was now a forest green color. The walls which were originally glass were now a tan color over a material that I didn't recognize. The room was dark except for the lights from the slits made from the drapes covering the windows. I could hear strange sounds from outside the windows and was curious as to what was making the noise. I opened the drapes and looked down to find some sort of mechanical thing zipping past on a paved road. I looked across the street and noticed that there were instead of the grand buildings of Asgard, buildings made entirely of glass and metal stood stories above my head. I the. Saw something in the distance that I recognized immediately and show my head in disbelief.

"I can't be here," I said to myself as I watched the traffic down below once again. I had to turn away and look back just to convince myself that's exactly where I thought I was.

I was staring at Stark tower of all places. And that meant that I was in the last place I wanted to be. Midgard and a place where all the misery had started.

RIGHT HERE IN NEW YORK CITY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to ask what would your reaction be if I made a How to Train Your Dragon and Thor crossover? It could be that Loki goes and helps Alvin and his outcasts on Outcast Island and Thor comes to save everyone from his brother's deeds. In the meantime, Loki helps Alvin capture Hiccup and force Hiccup to do whatever both himself and Alvin wants? Please let me know what you think of this story idea in your review! And please pass the word of the story to all of your Thor loving friends and ask them not only what they think of this story, but also what they might think of the crossover idea. PLEASE review and let me know what you think of this story too! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my OC and the story line.**

Thor

Chaos was abounding in the depths of the palace as news of something terrible came to my attention. The news that was buzzing around was that a prisoner had escaped and no one knew who it was or how he did it. I had a sinking feeling deep down inside that I knew exactly who it was who escaped but until I got there, I wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

I made my way down into the prison center only to find guards blocking the path to the entrance.

"May I enter?" I asked the guard closest to me.

"We were given strict orders not to let anyone in," He told me. I caught a glimpse of nervousness in his voice when he spoke.

"Especially since the escaped person is pretty dangerous," said the other guard. I had to admit though he was right. If it was who I though the escaped convict was then he was very powerful.

"My father is in there isn't he?" I asked as calm as my frayed nerves would allow. I had just gotten back from Annaheim because I had to renew a peace contract between Asgard and the royalty there and things had not gone as pleasantly as they had in the past.

"Yes he is but…" one of the argued.

"Hartan, let Thor in," Garath the supervisor over all the prison system.

"But sir, you gave me strict orders to…"

"Only if Odin himself gives you those orders, you let the prince in," Garath instructed.

"Yes sir," the guard named Hartan said with a little bit of resentment in his voice.

I was then let in and followed Garath to the cell in question. He told me how he had found a certain cell empty and immediately went to the All-Father and told him about the situation. I was soon greeted by my father and other guards who seemed stumped about how the person in question escaped.

I turned to see the cell and my heart dropped as my suspicions were confirmed. It had been indeed Loki who had escaped out of prison and out where we could probably never find him again. My brother had been and is still one of the greatest hiders I have ever known and when he wants to be left alone, he did so by hiding in the most obscure spots. Being that he was a magician too didn't help the matters any because he could also blend in to just about anything with a swipe of his hand.

"So I guess you figured out who our mystery escapee is," my father replied to my obvious disappointment.

"Yes, but why.. no how did he get free? I thought you had taken his magic away from him," I pleaded not wanting to believe my brother was loose and free to make mischief upon the nine realms once again.

"I don't know why, but how is another matter," Odin replied calmly as he handed a piece of paper, "Garath and his men found this once they discovered Loki's disappearance. It might give us a clue as to how he got free."

There was writing on the paper and it read:

Dear All-father Odin and Thor,

I am sorry that I can't present myself in person, otherwise I fear that I might be in the same state as your youngest son and brother was in when I found him. To be honest, I hope that you can find him after I am through with him. Loki owes me a debt and I intend to hold him to his end of the deal. If you try anything to interfere, then I will end his life quicker then I intend to. Thanks for your cooperation and consideration in this deal.

Sincerely, Thanos

"So you are telling me that this Thanos person kidnapped Loki and broke him out of jail, just so Loki could fulfill a debt?" I asked having a hard time understanding what the letter was talking about as well as trying to figure out who Thanos was.

"Yes that is exactly what I am telling you. Thanos is not one to be crossed as it could lead to devastating consequences," my father continued to stay so calm as he told me these things.

"So I can't go looking for Loki at all?" I inquired of Odin, as anger began to boil inside of me.

"No. Not until I know what we are up against. In the meantime, I would like you to tell Heimdall to begin searching for Loki and keep us updated on what he is doing."

Not wanting to utter another word for fear of lashing out in anger, I walked quickly out of the prison walls and out to the rainbow bridge where I would find Heimdall.

*UCR*

Coulson

I rushed onto the bridge of the hellicarrier to find out what all the noise was. The alarms for a specific event had been blaring off the hook and it seemed that no one knew why.

"What is going on here?" I asked Director Nick Fury who was busily trying to help a nearby agent fix things.

"There was a disturbance a lot like the time when that weird metal person came to earth," Fury relayed to me, "We believe it may have happened again. I have the coordinates of the place it landed. I want you and some other agents to go investigate and find out who or what just arrived."

I quickly got a team together and headed toward the last known location of the disturbance. New York City!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

LOKI

I couldn't believe it. Why out of all places in the world did The Other have to send me to New York, the place that I tried to take over the last time I was here?  
I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I let a shaky and confused sigh escape my lips as I tried to wrap mind around what was going on.  
I looked around to the room that I became thrust into. It was a small bedroom that only held the bed that I was sitting on, a desk that sat to my left, and a bookshelf to its immediate right. One thing that caught me by surprise was that there was only one book on the bookshelf.

I quickly grabbed the book off the shelf and read the title. The title read _Torri Laufeyson: The complete Biography. _ How in the world did I have a sister or a brother? I killed my father a few years prior to all this mess just to improve my relationship with my adopted father.

I opened the book and to begin reading the story of this person. The first page just restated the title, but I had to take a double look back at the nest page. The ink showed a picture of the very same girl in my dreams. She had the most stunning emerald green eyes and the darkest black hair that I had ever seen. She was holding a sword but wasn't wearing any traditional Asgardian or Jotenheim garb. She had a blue hoodie and blue jeans on. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun as to keep it out of her face.

I just had to read on. The first page's words jumped right out of the page because it wasn't about Torri, it was a note written to me from Thanos himself. I was honestly getting kind of tired of the whole thing. I definitely wasn't going to comply to whatever he had in store for me, but I guess I had to read the note to find out.

The note read:

To Loki,

I assume that when you have found the book, you will find this note and read it. I have sent you to Midgard to find your sister. I cannot divulge the reason behind why at this time, but I want you to know that I am keeping my eye on you. You cannot escape, or hide as you are so famous for doing. If you fail even in this attempt, I will make you suffer the consequences. And it won't just be a chastisement.

I mean every word,

Thanos

I was just about to read on into the book when I soon heard commotion outside the door of the place I was in. It sounded like someone was not pleased with my appearance. But then it hit me like one of Thor's lightning bolts; SHIELD. I didn't think about the fact how they disliked me and how they wanted me in their glass prison to face Midgardian justice. I heard someone shouting out orders as they were about to enter.  
I had to find a way out and quickly. I slammed the book shut as I looked out the window and noticed a set of white stairs extending from the window down to an alleyway not far below, but far enough to make a fall from this height dangerous.  
I struggled to get the window open but managed to knocking very little over in the process. But I didn't stop to pick it up as I was soon launching myself over the window will and onto the stairs below.  
I made my way down the flights of stairs and into the alley way hopefully to hide. But as I got there, I saw people staring at me as if they had seen a strange sight flash before their eyes. I followed their gaze to see that it was not me who was in question, but what I was wearing.  
I quickly realized that I would stick out like a sore thumb and magically changed into something more mortal like. I changed my tunic to a green polo shirt and blue jeans and made it look like my hair was cut short. Since I didn't have anywhere to put my book earlier, I stuffed it underneath my hoodie careful to make sure that I didn't lose it.  
I then followed the alley way to a crowded street side full of people rushing about their business. I slowed my rather fast walk to match the pace of the people around me hoping that SHIELD would not find me anytime soon.

Coulson

I walked into the apartment with guns drawn not knowing what to expect on the other side. Me and some other highly skilled agents discovered the location of the appearence and the equally sudden disappearance of a portal to be traced to this spot.  
The front rooms were otherwise clean except for the occational cup laying one the tables or a blanket that hadn't been folded from the previous use. I felt more at ease when the all clear signal was given.  
"Check every room for finger prints or something to give us a clue as to who we are up against," I said to my second in command Agent William Clark.  
He complied without any other words and he and other agents assigned to the task made quick work of that. But what they found took me even more by surprise.  
"Sir, you might want to take a look at this," I heard William call me from the bedroom. I walked in not knowing what to expect.  
In William's gloved hands sat a golden and silver horned helmet. I immediately recognized it as a certain god of mischief's helmet that was recently taken far away to face punishment for his crimes.  
"Set men around a ten block radius and get me a line to Director Fury," I demanded of one of my agents, "he needs to made aware of this."

Loki

I slowed my pace down when I realized that no one was following me. I tried to take in as much of my surroundings as I could because I may need to know where I am going when I am being chased by SHIELD.

I noticed the tall buildings made up of entirely glass and metal. The engineering feet took much by surprise, even though we had such marvelous buildings like these in Asgard, it paled in comparison to what the mortals could create. Multiple stories at those heights, almost made me fall over as I tried looking up to the peak of it.

I watched as the mechanical feats of wonder on four wheels zipped past me to my left. I still was amazed that the humans no longer used horses to get from one place to another. I noticed a book store across the street and I though what a perfect place to sit down and read. I quickly entered the fray of the four wheeled beasts as I tried to make my way across.

I heard strange noises coming from the metal things as they slowed down to keep from hitting me, but as I was almost across, one metal thing did not slow down when he got close to me. All of a sudden, I feel metal pound my body to the ground and pain erupt throughout everywhere. I heard the thing screech to a stop and the driver frantically gets out of the car. I could also hear gasps from the bystanders and I thought I caught someone calling an emergency services.

I could feel unconsciousness soon try to take over and I fought hard to stay awake as much as I could to watch what may unfold in front of me. I found myself holding my breath and had to remind me that I had to let oxygen into my lungs. I then heard sirens blaring around me as someone I didn't know ran up to me.

"Sir are you alright?" I heard someone ask me as they carefully rolled me onto my back.

I really didn't really know. I had never felt something like this before in my whole life. I guess they took my silence as an answer because several people dressed in really funny clothes came and placed something around my neck to keep me from moving it around. They then lifted me up onto a really hard thing that was terribly uncomfortable. Once I was strapped in and really couldn't move much, They hoisted me up onto something that rolled into one of those metal beasts that was much bigger than the ones I was admiring earlier. It had doors in the back and it was hollow inside to accommodate something. I then found myself in the belly of the beast being poked with needles and other such things.

I soon felt my head swim and heard the people telling me to stay awake for them, but I couldn't any longer and drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Suspense! Ah! I hope that you like what I have written so far! PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Also PLEASE recommend this story to anyone of your writing friends and LOKI freaks that they should read this story! Thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**How do you like it so far? Please review and let me know because it means a lot to me to know what my readers think of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or any Marvel characters. I only own my OC that I am writing in and the story line.**

Dr. Lettier

I walked as quickly as I could into the emergency room my new patient was being placed in. I had no idea what I was up against, so I braced myself for the worst.

I open the door to the specific room found EMTs finishing hooking everything up to the appropriate areas. The young man that laid on the bed was as pail as I had ever seen one of my patients. His ebony hair was somewhat drenched in sweat that he must have produced in his sleep. With the oxygen mask placed snuggly over his nose and mouth I couldn't get a good look at him.

"What happened?" I asked the closet EMT.

"He was hit by a car right off of 39th street. We were told by the driver that this young man was trying to cross the busy road while the traffic was moving. We believe he may have a concussion and a few broken bones. Hopefully nothing too serious," He told me promptly as he handed me the chart that had compiled already.

"Alright, thank you guys so much," I said as other nurses and doctors entered the room to assist me.

We all quickly assisted each other to find out what was injured on him. We were thankful that there were no spinal injuries. The only thing that really happened was a concussion, many broken ribs, a severely sprained and ligament torn ankle and a dislocated shoulder. We worked quickly to fix everything, except the broken ribs which would have to heal on their own.

I was almost done making sure everything was fixed as to have him not injure himself further, when my daughter Torri ran in with backpack on her back. She had just been released from school and when I was working would come to the hospital and do her homework. Torri was my daughter who was just about one of the most obedient kinds I think I have ever met. Her ebony hair gave her a wily look as her emerald green eyes could see almost anything.

"Hi, mommy," She exclaimed as she came over and gave me a hug. She was eleven and teeming with energy. She loved school but loved getting to hang out with me on the job.

"Hi sweetie," I said as I returned the hug.

"What do we got today?" She asked as she pointed toward the man in the bed.

"He was hit by a car. He is okay though. A few broken ribs and a concussion," I explained to my daughter.

"Yuck, that's not fun," Torri replied crinkling her nose in disgust. She learned the hard way how serious a concussion could be.

Just then my pager went off. They needed me in a different area.

"Hey, I have to go to a different room. Do you think that you could stay here and let me know when he wakes up? I have a few questions to ask him," I asked.

"Sure thing!" she said enthusiastically.

"Make sure you do your homework while you are waiting," I instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" She replied back.

*UCR*

Thor

The rainbow bridge, a symbol of both beauty and power in Asgard, glistened as the colors moved. I glanced down toward the end and saw the jagged edge that I had made when destroy the Bifrost two years earlier. The thought of not being able to see Jane, gripped my every thought when I was pounding Mjonir into the glass like bridge to stop the destruction of Jotenheim.

But my mission wasn't to admire the grandeur of the bridge; it was to inform Heimdall of Odin's wishes.

Heimdall is the warrior that no one wanted to cross. Even though he spent most of his days, standing in or near the Bifrost, he was pretty nimble. He always wore golden armor that gleamed when the setting sun was behind him. His brown skin and golden eyes popped against it. His long double edged sword glistened causing me to have to look away just to keep from being blinded by its light.

"What brings you here, my prince?" He asked cordially.

"I have come to relay a request from the All-father," I relied following the gaze of the elder Asgardian. He seemed to be in a trance as he stood there gazing over the stars that represented the other eight realms. It seemed like an eternity of silence that stood between us as I waited for him to respond.

"What is the All-father's request?" Heimdall eventually asked in his kind yet powerful voice as he turned his gaze upon me. I began to feel intimidated as if his golden eyes could see right through my mask that I was trying to put up.

"Loki has somehow managed to escape the prison and we have no clue where he is. Odin asks if you could keep an eye on him and let us know if his dealings," I said smoothly trying not to let my anger and worry surface in my voice. If anyone knew where Loki would be, it would be Heimdall.

"I can do this," He replied as his eyes began to hover over the stars once more.

"Thank you Heimdall," I said as I bowed my head to him on reverence and turned to leave.

Just as I was about to be out of earshot, Heimdall shouted something to me.

"He is on earth," He said as he turned his whole body toward me.

A feeling of dread washed over me as this was the very place I just too him from. I just hoped that he had no intentions of trying to subjugate the earth again.

*UCR*

Loki

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt myself come out of the weird place called unconsciousness. The last thing that I remembered was being taken into the metal beast that was bigger than the one I was admiring before all of this craziness happened. I then noticed that I was no longer in the metal beast and in a room that was painted white.

I tried to sit up but couldn't due to a sharp pain in my chest. I felt very dizzy as if the world was standing still and I was spinning. I opened my eyes and looked around the room trying to gain my bearings. I noticed a young girl sitting near the door eyes drawn to a book sitting in front of her. She had one hand up in the air as flames licked around them burning bright. I sat in awe as I watched her master the art of magic much like I did at her age. So I decided that I was going to try to guess her age. To me she looked at least nine or older. Her long black hair suggested that she hadn't cut it in a while as it cascaded down to the middle of her back. She seemed content at sitting there studying. I just had to say something to break the annoying silence.

"How long have you been studying that?" I asked trying to mask the pain that was shooting throughout my body.

She jumped as if she hadn't been expecting the comment.

"For forever I guess," She said pretty shy as her stunning green eyes met mine. I sat there with my mouth slightly ajar as I noticed that this young girl looked exactly like the one from my dream earlier today. She must have noticed the look on my face for her nervous expression turned to one of concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes," I said shaking myself out of the daze I placed myself in.

"Hang on I will be right back," She said as she placed her book on the seat that she was sitting on and made a beeline for the door.

**Hope that you liked my story so far! Please review and let me know what you think about it and if you like it recommend it to all of your friends PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Tori**

I ran from the room in search of my mother. It had been several hours since I was told to watch for then man to wake up, and when he did, I was supposed to tell my mom.

"Hey Marci, have you seen my mom?" I asked the nearest desk clerk who I had known my entire life. She had short red hair and hazel eyes. She was black in skin color and was the sweetest woman I think I have ever met.

"I just saw her round the corner that way," She said pointing to my left, "I think she went into room 145.

"Okay that you so much," I said as I bounded toward the recommended room.

I ran through the many hallways, trying to avoid running into nurses and doctors that were also walking the corridors. They each knew me so I gained many greetings as I bounded by them. I eventually found my mom who was on her break eating lunch.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked through a mouthful of a turkey sub sandwich.

"The man is awake!" I said trying not to let my excitement get the better of me.

"Alright," My mother exclaimed, "Let's go figure out who he is."

**Loki**

I sat as still as I could amidst the pain. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the young girl that just bounded out the door looked exactly like the person in my dream. She was learning magic and seemed to know it well.

My thoughts were interrupted when she came back in with a beautiful young woman following her. She had a dirty blonde hair color and blue eyes. She had her hair cut to her shoulders and currently had it up in a half pony-tail.

"Good afternoon!" she said cheerfully, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck," I replied as I lifted my hands to my face to attempt to wipe the tiredness away.

"Well, you did get hit by a truck, but thank goodness, it's nothing serious," She said still being cheerful. She came over and had me sit up. As much as my body seared in pain as I struggled to sit up, I felt warm hands begin to caress my right shoulder. I didn't really acknowledge the dull pain that began to snake its way down my arm as she continued to rub.

"Does that hurt?" She asked as she pressed down slightly harder than before.

All I could do was to resort to shaking my head because it hurt too much to inhale at all. I felt shallow breaths escape my lungs making the situation much worse than it probably was. My muscles in my shoulder tensed as she felt around a little more to confirm what she was feeling around for.

The woman stopped and made her way to something that had paper on top of it. She continued writing things down stopping every now and then then giving me a look as if she couldn't think of the word she wanted to put down.

"What is your name?" she asked.

I knew that I couldn't give her my real name, because by now probably everyone in New York knew who I was. So I came up with an alias.

"My name is Tommy," I kind of let it out in a small gasp, not only because of the pain running through my chest, but because I just mention the name of the other person in my most recent dream, "Tommy Lorrins."

"Nice to meet you Tommy," she said as she finished writing, "how you didn't come out with worse injuries than what you got I don't know, but you have a dislocated shoulder, the ligaments in your left ankle are torn and you have a concussion."

I gave her a confused look because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You got hit really hard in the head," Tori mentioned to ease my confusion, "And the muscles in your ankle are torn like a piece of paper."

"I see," I said as I gave a small smile to the young girl in front of me.

"I see that you two have met," the woman said as she walked behind the young lady and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Yes mom, we did," she said as she turned her green eyes toward me.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked the doctor.

"My name is Lesley," She said with a smile plastered on her face.

"He was asking me about my magic earlier," Tori said excitedly to her mother.

Lesley turned and looked at me with a quizzical expression as if she didn't really believe me that I knew exactly what Tori was doing.

"I know some magic myself," I assured the confused mother that stood at the foot of my bed.

"Can I see?" Tori eagerly asked me as she ran over to the side of the bed and sat with her elbows lying next to me. She placed her chin in her hands in anticipation of something to happen. It was then that I noticed some sort of thread running up the side of her arm above some raw skin. The injury was just above her elbow on the top of her long arms.

"What happened there?" I asked as I pointed toward the wound on her arm. I was caught a little bit off guard when I saw that.

"I had surgery to fix a severely broken bone," She said as she glanced at the cut extending most of her arm, "They had to put screws in and then place thirteen stitches in."

"May I see your arm?" I asked careful not to make too sudden movements. I extended my arms out to her to reassure her that I meant her no harm.

"Sure," She said hesitantly. Tori laid her injured arm in my open hands. She was tense as she still felt uncomfortable in not knowing what I was going to do to her. To which I honestly couldn't blame her.

I took her arm and laid in gently in the palms of my hand making sure that some of the injured section was in there. Her skin felt so soft, with the exception of the bright red scab that ran across her arm. I was going to heal that, but first I had to remove the threads that Tori called stiches.

My first spell was an unraveling spell, which upon the start of the removal of the stiches, I heard Lesley give a small gasp as she knew it probably wasn't time to remove them. The threads wove in and out of her fair skin just like a shoelace does when you unlace them. I very carefully and gently pulled them out.

Before I continued, I stole a glance towards this brave young girl. She trusted an almost complete stranger with no knowledge of his abilities, took some courage. She stood there with an expression of worry and of amazement written all over her face not hidden in the slightest. She just sat in the chair she had pulled up and watched me.

The next spell I cast was a healing one. I knew that in order for her body to heal properly, everything must be in place. Healing someone wasn't easy especially when it wasn't me. But I tried my best to make sure that the muscle and every piece fell into the correct space.

The exposed muscle was the first noticeable change. I noticed that both Lesley and Tori were watching me as I pulled the torn muscles together just like new. I then finished healing her skin and smoothed out the scar as best as I could.

When I was done, I felt drained and a little tired, but it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling to watch Tori marvel over her newly healed arm.

"How did you do that?" both Tori and her mother ask me simultaneously.

"There's nothing to it really," I said as I shrugged.

"Can you teach me?" Tori inquired of me as she bounced up and down in place.

"Tori, let's not bother Tommy, as he tries to heal," Lesley said as she attempted to calm Tori down.

"I can heal myself," I said as I quickly healed the broken ribs and most of the torn ankle. The concussion I really couldn't do much about other than to make sure that no headache made its way into my temples.

As I looked between the two young ladies standing before me, I couldn't help but smile as I watched the relationship between them in total view. I could tell they loved each other and wished for a family just like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Sorry for this chapter being short! I have a lot of things going on but feel that this is a crucial part of my story that needs to be addressed. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing!**

**Fury**

The drive to the apartment was apprehensive since Coulson's agent wouldn't tell me what was going on other than the fact that it was urgent that I made my way there. I didn't know what to expect and frankly, I was worried that Coulson was stabbed again.

I finally made it to the door of the apartment only to find that SHIELD agents were busy running back and forth between the gear left outside and the room inside. Neighbors poked their heads out as they came to investigate what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on here?" I asked the closest agent to me. It was after I had managed to squeeze myself through the front door, "I was said that this was urgent."

"Yes Coulson wanted you this way," he assured me as he walked me to where Agent Coulson was. I found in him the bedroom hunched over something that was laying on the ground.

"Coulson," I just simply said as I stopped right behind him. He quickly turned around seeming to forget what was messing with.

"Director," He said sounding somewhat startled, "I wasn't expecting you for some time."

"Well I am here on your supposed urgent request," I replied annoyed at the fact that no one seemed to be acting as if this were an urgent matter.

"Yes it was very urgent. You remember who we fought in the battle of New York?" He asked me seeming very cryptic in his wording.

"Yes, it was the Chitauri," I replied.

"No," Coulson said shaking his head no, "who was their leader?"

It then clicked in my head, and the possibility of what was running through my head to come true were astronomical. We just sat in silence for a few seconds as I digested the new information that was thrown at me.

"I can't believe that he is back on earth," The last time anything was heard about him and his brother, was that they both transported themselves back to their home with the Tessaract."

"Will this prove it to you?" Coulson inquired as he put on gloves. He then raised the object he was previously looking at off the floor to show me. The object was a golden/silver helmet that had horns that curved backwards. I immediately recognized it as the property of our latest enemy; Loki, the god of Mischief.

"This was also left near the helmet," Coulson said as he handed me the small slip of paper that had writing on it. It read;

To Whom it may concern,

Greetings earthlings, I bring you ill news of the whereabouts of someone who just became an enemy. His name is Loki and he is very dangerous. He is not to be underestimated. To give you proof that he is here; I have left his helmet lying on the floor of this room. I hope that you can find it enlightening.

Sincerely,

TH

"Whose TH?" I asked as I looked up from the paper to look at my senior and most experienced field agent.

"To me it sounds like Thor is trying to let us know something," Coulson remarked, "But why would he word it in such a way as the letter speaks?"

I re-read the letter to make sure that I wasn't missing anything. I didn't know why Thor would send us a letter instead of showing up himself. I mean, if Loki was really truly on earth, I could almost guarantee anyone that Thor wouldn't be far behind. Just hoped that it was sooner than later in this situation.

"I fear something larger is at play here," I said eying the worded piece of paper and Loki's helmet trying to take in everything. I was beginning to think that none of this was real and just a really bad dream that I needed to wake up from.

"I totally agree," Coulson echoed my concern as he played with the helmet even more.

"What precautions did you take just in case this is really the person that we think is here," I inquired.

"We set up a ten block radius, and I sent some men back to the hellicarrier with information to start a face trace," Coulson told me.

"So if he is anywhere near, we will be able to find him?"

"Most likely," Coulson remarked as placed the helmet in a evidence bag.

I now saw how this was an urgent matter. Loki was someone not to be messed with and we needed to find him fast if he really was here.

"Good work, Coulson," I finished as I began to exit the room, "Keep me updated."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! I am so stressed out in school it's not even funny. But anyway, hope you like this chapter and PLEASE comment and tell others about my story! I really want others to get the chance to tell me what they think of this story! Any way hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters, only my OC Tori and the story line**

**Chapter 8**

**Loki**

I heard the noise of the street out below my window wine as they drove this way and that. I could tell that it was almost night-time because it started getting dark outside as well as in my room for I had been using the natural light most of the day. The noise as well as the obvious darkening of the skies coaxed me into relaxation as I draped my legs, one slightly hanging off and the other one straight out, over the bed adding to the relaxation.

Dr. Lesley wanted to keep me one extra night in the place that I discovered was called a hospital. Because my concussion wasn't healed fully, she wanted to keep me one extra night to draw the conclusion that nothing bad would happen to me when I was released. She also allowed me to change back into my own clothes so that I could be ready in case the results were good, much to my pleasure. It was mainly quiet around the room that I was placed in. I kind of liked not having to be checked on as much as I did when I first arrived. I found that it created time for me to read the book that I found that talked about my supposed little sister.

I turned the first page once again to find the picture of Tori standing there grinning from ear to ear with the sword in her hands. She still wore the blue hoodie and the jeans. But what I didn't notice before was that she had pinned to her hoodie underneath her shoulder was a blue ribbon. It read first place in the circular center and contained frills that flowed around it. She seemed very proud that she won the first prize.

I then entered the realm of the text of the book. I didn't read most of the beginning as I felt it sort of irrelevant to the story. So I started at the place where it showed what she had been up the past couple of years. It started out explaining a little of what Tori looked like and what characteristics defined her. The first to be listed was her appearance. She had middle of the back length, ebony black hair, and the most sunning emerald green eyes. Her personality reflected what I already knew of her. She's an energetic young twelve year old girl who is headstrong. The book read that her favorite class in school was learning magic and learning how to wield weapons from swords to bows and arrows. Tori loved the colors blue and green and her favorite animal was a dragon.

But then the book turned dark. She was adopted by the Lettier family when she was eight, having little memory of her past or where she came from. It read that Tori was insistent that she had a brother out in the world somewhere and that she had to find him. She never stopped searching for him and grew in distaste to her new family. Because of that ambition, she was always caught in the attempt at running away to find him, until one time she almost died because of it. Tori came to love her family as if she had lived with them her whole life. I could relate to the fact that being adopted was tough. Even though I didn't have the pleasure of knowing that I was adopted till I was much older that Tori was.

What was tough for me to digest was that later in the pages I was reading, it stated that Tori was always feeling left out because no one liked her or thought that she could do what she said she could do. Tori would always sit at the lunch table by her-self because everyone thought that she was a freak. She was constantly bullied and she never stood up for herself, she just let it slide right on by. Everyone thought that she was different so they never bothered to pick her in anything.

I closed the book not wanting to read any further. It pained me to discover that she was going through the same thing that I went through when I was her age. The boys and girls in Asgard didn't think much of me because I looked different that a traditional Asgardian. Black hair and green eyes weren't the norm for a child of Asgard.

I sat up to rest my hands in my knees. I tried to push the terrible memories out of my mind, but the thoughts kept on repeating themselves in my mind. I didn't want to be the person in the shadows anymore and I didn't want that experience for Tori either. I didn't know though if this young girl, the daughter of the doctor that helped me live, was the girl described in the book or if it was just a look alike. I hoped that Thanos would not do anything serious to me or to Lesley or Tori for they had started rubbing a soft spot into my heart.

*UCR*

**Algarth**

After all the guards had evacuated the prison, I glanced over toward the cell that so called prince of Asgard had just been in. I despised his face and his abilities. He and his brother were able to take me down only by the might of the god of mischief's magic. Those green eyes bore through my thoughts. I growled as I couldn't shake the vision from my head. I wished that I had the chance to beat him up earlier.

I had just witnessed the disappearance of him. I thought that it was just all a trick into making me believe that he wasn't there, but when Odin and them Thor entered, I realized that this was much more than I thought it was. I overheard Thor mention the name Thanos and the meer mention of his name sent shivers down my spine.

My thoughts were soon shaken as my eyes drifted to an illusion standing directly behind me. I could see his reflection in the mirror. He had a golden helmet and these icy blue eyes. He had the weirdest color of skin as it glowed purple throughout his reflection.

"I hear that you want revenge on a mutual enemy," the man said somewhat evil like, with his voice so low that I almost missed his comment.

I just slowly turned around to meet this illusion face to face.

"And what makes you think that?" I said not wanting to show any hint of fear that was beginning to course its way through my body.

"I happen to be the one who broke that young man next door out of prison," He began again as he pointed towards the cell I was just staring into.

"You did?" I asked in amazement, "There isn't any way in and out of here anymore."

"I pulled him to earth in his dreams," this man gloated seeming very proud of devious deed.

I just stood there with my gaping mouth. I couldn't believe someone could pull another person through to another world in their dreams.

"You don't believe me?" he questioned me.

"No I believe you I just don't see how that is possible," I said still letting my mouth hang open a little bit.

"Well, I am still offering a chance at revenge, Algarth," the man sait haughtily.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked him incredulously.

"I am his worst enemy," he simply put it that way.

I seriously thought about his proposition when he said my enemy's name. We did have a common enemy and hate for this man and he was offering me a chance to seek revenge out on that man.

"It seems we have a common enemy," I explained as a devious grin casually made its way across the front of my face, "what do you have in mind?"

"Let me show you," he replied as grin also made its way into view.

"By the way, I never did ask you what your name was," I inquired of my new ally.

"My name is Thanos."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry these chapters are kind of short, I just don't feel that I have a whole lot of ideas on how to make the chapters longer. If you have a suggestion, please feel free to include it in your review and if I use your idea, I will post you user name in this author's commentary. I hope to hear many ideas because right now I am kind of stuck in writing the middle part. Also for the Xavier's school for the mutants, I don't know much about the X-men or of the school so I am kind of making it up as I go along. So it is not going to be exact since I don't know much about it, but I will try my best to make it a cool place for mutants.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters, only my OCs and the story line. **

**Chapter 9**

Tori

The next day at school proved to be an exciting one. I was still marveling over the fact that my arm was completely healed because of one man. I became giddy with excitement for my magic class, because we are allowed to pick a spell to learn for an end of the semester project. I knew just the spell that I was going to pick.

I go to school at Professor X's school for mutants otherwise known as those kids with extra special abilities that just don't fit in. I did what just about every other kid in regular school would do except for I got to participate in so much more than any average student. I was required to learn sword fighting, archery and other medieval style activities. We students also got to pick a few courses of our own to have fun in. That was where my magic class came in and that's where I was about to head to.

"Hey Tori," I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me as I was walking to my next class.

"Hey Tom," I replied, "What's up?"

"The sky," he replied through his thick British accent.

"Do you always have to reply that way when I ask?" I asked through a chuckle that I had let loose.

"If you don't want that response than don't ask me the question!" He asked.

I threw my hands up in a shrug exposing my newly healed left arm to my friend. I could see that he noticed that something was missing because his eyes grew three times their normal size. He moved around me to obtain a better look.

"What happened?" Tom asked me in bewilderment.

"What do you mean what happened?" I inquired while trying not to tip my hand.

"I mean, I thought there were stiches in your arm," he stated as he pointed to where the injury used to be.

"Oh you mean that?" I asked again as I turned my arm over to look at the slight scar that was left behind when Tommy healed my arm, "Some patient my mother has can do magic. He healed me after he noticed the stitches. He is really sweet to do that."

"You need to tell the professor," Tom assigned me.

"I had planned on it," I replied with a cheesy grin on my face.

We both jolted our heads away from eye contact when the bell rand signaling us that we only had five minutes till our next class began.

"Do you want to race?" Tom asked me as I glanced back his way. I couldn't help but smile at his smirk that had surfaced across his face.

"You read my mind," I sarcastically remarked as we both bolted toward our classroom.

*UCR*

"_He is close," and eerie voice stated through the silence._

"_It won't be long until the portal is open," another voice emanated through the walls of the place where they stood, "Get your men prepared for battle it won't be long until we can make our entrance."_

**Loki**

I awoke with a start once again. I glanced around to see if I was really where I thought I was. The white walls and beeping instruments proved to me that I was exactly in the same room that I fell asleep in though honestly I couldn't remember falling asleep at all.

I then glanced towards what the mortals called a clock. I discovered that it was a tool that humans use to tell what time of the day it was. Tori taught me a little bit about how to read the clock and it currently read 3:24 pm.

I began to rub the sleep out of my eyes and taking a deep breath. Everything was becoming overwhelming. What did they mean by so close? Close to what?

"Great! You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice echo through my mind. I opened my now shut eyes to see Lesley standing in front of me looking very tired.

"That I am," I said masking the fear my dream had created perfectly.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are clear to return home," she said with a warm smile. She had walked closer to me.

I hesitated a moment knowing that I had no home. I had nothing. But I didn't know how to explain that to her. She must have noticed my hesitation.

"You don't have a home do you?" She asked sounding very sympathetic towards me and my situation.

"Not at the moment," I replied very sadly.

"Why don't you…," she began but was interrupted by a very energetic Tori.

"Mommy, guess what?" Tori ecstatically exclaimed as she jumped up and down next to her mother.

"What is it dear?" Lesley asked amidst a chuckle towards her child's enthusiasm.

"I told my professor about what Tommy did for my arm and he wanted me to tell you," Tori began as she hopped on over and sat next to me on the bed, "He wants to meet you and discuss a possible job opportunity."

"Really?" I questioned not really believing what I was hearing.

"Yes! We have been searching for a magician to teach us the art and when I told him about you and what you did for me, he asked me to tell you. He said it takes the most powerful of magicians to heal someone the way you healed my arm," she could go on and on forever with the excitement that she had built up, but Lesley placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"I was also just about to offer Tommy a place to stay," Lesley relayed to her daughter, "At least while he sorts things out."

"If that is okay with you," I asked Tori knowing full well that Lesley was in on it.

"I would love to have you stay with us!" She squealed with delight as she gave me a hug almost knocking me over the side of the bed.

"I hope you don't mind that I have my parents staying with us as well," Lesley asked in assurance.

"I would be honored to meet them," I replied.

"Yea!" Tori cheered.

"And Tori, if you could let you professor know that I am interested I can come with you to school to answer any questions that he might have," I said making sure that she could relay the message.

"Most definitely, I will tell him!" She squealed again, "And since you are staying with us, you have got to teach me some of the magic abilities you know."

"That's a deal," I said smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Alright little missy," Lesley chuckled, "If you are ready to head home, we can help Tommy with his things and then we will be off."

"Yea!" She exclaimed again as she ran out the door followed by Lesley who soon disappeared as she was giving more instructions to her fleeing daughter.

I quickly conjured up a duffel bag full of some clothes. I then unzipped the bag and carefully placed to book on the very top.

"Are you coming?" Lesley asked through the open door.

"Yes," I answered, "I am."

**Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE review and tell me.**

**Also I would like to know if my first person POV and jumping around from character to character is annoying anyone, because if it is, I will do everything in my power to change it. Anyway, I can't wait for Thor the Dark World which is kind of an inspiration. I can't wait for it to come out and I only have a week and a half too long to wait! Once again if you like my story please let me know by reviewing or following or even favoriting the story! And also I am SO SORRY that I took a long time to post this chapter! I have been so busy with school and other things it's been CRAZY! College has been proving to be much more of a demand that high school was. I then had a case of writer's block so I had to put this chapter on a little hiatus so that I could think it through. Hope you enjoy it though!**


End file.
